justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dancer168/Guess the song!
Title says it all! 1.I could sing about how love is a losing battle ... TheEmmaShow (PIANO - ARIANA G.) 2.Disco pang pang pang hello ... YoSoyAri (HELLO BTCHS - CL) 3.We were born to break the doors down ... Stanley56 (WARRIOR - KESHA) 4.Sometimes i think we're the brightest stars ... MemeMaster123 (ALL MY LOVE - ARIANA G.) 5.Oh , cause all of the downs and the uppers ... TheEmmaShow (HANDS TO MYSELF - SELENA G.) 6.Sometimes a story has no end ... JoseDiamandis (GYPSY - LADY G.) 7.But you've already bought a ticket ... Williythegamerdude (CAROUSEL - MELANIE M.) 8.Don't leave me stuck in the streets ... YoSoyAri (WORK - RIHANNA) 9.And i might have thought that we were one ... Max23102000 (ELASTIC HEART - SIA) 10.Is that you gotta have fun ... TheEmmaShow (HOW TO BE A HEARTBREAKER - MARINA D.) 11.He said let's get out of this town ... TheEmmaShow (WILDEST DREAMS - TAYLOR S.) 12.Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams? ... YoSoyAri (THE BEST DMN THING - AVRIL L.) 13.I know you are hoping i react .... TheEmmaShow (FOCUS - ARIANA G.) 14.I ain't worried 'bout nothin ... Pokè Dancer 3 (WORK FROM HOME - FIFTH HARMONY) 15.I'll be sittin' right there , real patient ... DemiLovatoFan44 (COME AND GET IT - SELENA G.) 16.Are we in the clear at all?...TheEmmaShow (OUT OF THE WOODS - TAYLOR S.) 17.I was born on a thunderstorm... Kittysatbow (ALIVE - SIA) 18.Cause if the water dries up... TheEmmaShow (BEST MISTAKE - ARIANA G.) 19.Now im not really sure how to feel about it... YoSoyAri (STAY - RIHANNA) 20.I'm burning alive! ... AlyssaTheMusicGeek (GIRE MET GASOLINE - SIA) 21.Here comes trouble! Uh! ... BiggestJustDanceFan16261320 (I GOT A BOY - GIRL'S GENERATION) 22.She hides true love en su bolsillo... JustADancer (ALEJANDRO - LADY G.) 23.Well , baby they're tumbling down ... JustADancer (HALO - BEYONCÉ) 24.I can't undo what has been done ... TheEmmaShow (HEROES - MANS Z.) 25.Sorry , i can't hear you , i'm kinda busy ... AlyssaTheMusicGeek (TELEPHONE - LADY G. ) 26.I've been crossing every line to find .... JustADancer (BOYS LIKE YOU - WHO IS FANCY) 27.Useed to live in Detroit... DemiLovatoFan44 (ANACONDA - NICKI M.) 28.When december come i bet you ... Pokè Dancer 3 (DECEMBER - ARIANA G.) 30.Just move your body , listen to the music.. MemeMaster123 (BETTER WHEN IM DANCING - MEGHAN T.) 31.Don't need permision , make my decisions... YoSoyAri (DANGEROUS WOMAN - ARIANA G.) 32.My name is no , my number is no... 33.And i know she'll be the death of me... 34.Don’t you know what I could do... 35.All that make-up won't make you less insecure... 36.I want you to love me, like I'm a hot car ride... 37.I'm tired of being careful, tiptoe, trying to keep the water warm... 38.I'm not one to forget , you know... 39.You gotta know how to trade me like an lady... 40.I see things that nobody else sees... 41.Blow a kiss , fire a gun... 42.I was there for you in your darkness time... 43.I was wondering if after all these years 44. You can ask for hints! The first 3 guys will get a collage of their favourite songs , every monday! :D Category:Blog posts